Drive Random Villains Insane!
by tikimoof
Summary: this is just a random fic my friend and I came up with over the summer. It has one movie character (I think)in it and that's all. Can you just give us your opinion in a nice way?


Disclaimer: Sinead and I don't own anything in this story except us, and what little plot there might be. And, I think that we'll be safe from the wrath of fanfiction.net because I'm not going to put the magical word 'ask' in the title or summary!! Bwahahahaha!! So, here goes! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Erin: Hello and welcome to our weird room in some odd dimension, where we'll be asking/torturing various villains from all over.  
  
Sinead: Yes, yes, Erin, I know that!! Our evil "villains" are Scar from the Lion King,  
  
Erin: The lord of the Nazgûl, who's from Lord of the Rings, and his real name is ANGMAR!! Bwahaahhahaahahaahah!  
  
Sinead: Paws off the keyboard, Erin. We also have General Woundwort from Watership Down, Ungatt Tunn the Fearsome Beast from Lord Brocktree, and  
  
Erin: -SMAUG!! He's from the Hobbit...dragons are cool!! Must...join...evil.people he he he..  
  
Sinead: Down girl. Right now Smaug and Angmar are having a little chat. Let's see what they are saying...  
  
Angmar: Why do I have to be in a room with other people who still have their bodies? And WHY am I forced to listen to 2 HUMAN CHILDREN??!!!  
  
Sinead and Erin: We are TEENAGERS!!!!!!  
  
Erin: And, we're also the authoresses, so you HAVE to listen to us!! He he he he he!!  
  
Smaug: I'm from Middle-Earth too, so you can't blame me for this.  
  
Angmar: *sigh* well, we might as well try to mess up this fic...  
  
Erin: IT'S ALREADY MESSED UP BECAUSE OF ME!!  
  
All in room: *sweatdrop*  
  
Smaug: *Rears up and tries to look fierce*  
  
Sinead: *Holds up a dog treat* Roll over, boy.  
  
Smaug: *Rolls over and then looks around* some unknown force made me do it!! I swear!!  
  
All in room: Suuuuuure....  
  
Erin: *grins and hides the piece of paper and the pen behind her back. Something that looks like an order for someone to roll over appears on the paper* he he he... I can make it worse, ya know!  
  
Angmar: *Pulls mace out of nowhere and tries to hit Erin with it*  
  
Veil: *Jumps from nowhere and takes the hit* Go 'way, let me sleep... *Fades away.*  
  
Sinead: Uh, yeah, ooookay.  
  
Scar: Where the heck is Simba so I can kill him?! Or, I need to kill the maker of this dimension so I can rule it! Come here little authors!!  
  
Woundwort: Yes, I must kill Thalayli... *Creeps close to Erin and Sinead*  
  
Erin: Oh Filia!! *dragon in human form comes out of nowhere, and hits Scar and Woundwort with the small mace she pulled out of her skirt*  
  
Filia: Die namagomis!!  
  
Woundwort and Scar: Ahhhhhhhhh, make it stop hitting us!! Waaaaaaaaaaaa, mommy!!  
  
Sinead: Oh, yeah. Hey everyone stop! *everyone stops* I forgot Voldemort from Harry Potter!!  
  
Erin: *Ignores the announcement and tries to pry the ring off of Angmar's finger* I need another preciousss, must have preciousss!  
  
Angmar: Get off, bitch!  
  
Erin: That's almost as bad as calling me tiki witch, you know....DIEE!! *scratches Angmar, shredding his hood*  
  
Sinead: *Pries Erin off of Angmar* you really scare me, Erin.  
  
Voldermort: *attempts to cast Avada Kedavera, but his wand is gone* Augh! Who took my wand?!  
  
Erin: Well, we couldn't very well have you killing all of us, so we teleported you here without the wand.  
  
Sinead: Easy Peasy...  
  
Erin: Lemon Squeezy  
  
All villains: *Raise one eyebrow*  
  
Erin: *runs around room, cackling evilly*  
  
Ungatt Tunn: *Pounces on Erin* I have you now!!  
  
Erin: Oooh, look. A kitty... Meow!!  
  
Ungatt: *Tries to squeeze her* or do you want me to use my trident?  
  
Sinead: Don't you mean your pitchfork?  
  
Ungatt: Arrrgarrg!!  
  
Meanwhile, Erin gets out from under Ungatt.  
  
Erin: mwahahahaha!! I escaped...must go torture someone... wait, weren't we supposed to ask questions???  
  
Sinead: Oh yeah, I forgot...Hey Woundwort, get over here!!  
  
Woundwort: Now what?  
  
Sinead: Why did you make Efrafa like you did?  
  
Woundwort: Because I am insane!!  
  
Sinead: Ooooookay...  
  
Erin: my turn now! Hmmm... Angmar!!  
  
Sinead: What is with you and the Nazgûl?  
  
Erin: Sore wa himitsu desu! (Japanese for 'that is a secret')  
  
Sinead: I don't speak Japanese.  
  
Erin: Anyways...So, Angmar. Why the heck did you take the ring from Sauron??  
  
Angmar: Not telling.  
  
Erin: I know about the pride thing. Why not just get rid of the ring???  
  
Angmar: You don't serve Sauron. You don't get rid of something he willingly gives you. It's not often you get a valuable from him.  
  
Sinead: My interview didn't go that well...  
  
Erin: Well, Angmar is actually rather calm...or more so than Woundwort...  
  
Sinead: Yeah, yeah, whatever Erin. Ummm... Hey Voldie!!  
  
Voldemort: *Playing cards with Ungatt and Scar* What?  
  
Sinead: Why are you evil?  
  
Voldemort: I...Hate...MUGGLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sinead: I hate you, Erin.  
  
Erin: *blinks innocently*Why??  
  
Sinead: I have a delete key and I'm not afraid to use it!!!  
  
Erin: Huh??  
  
Ungatt: Hey Scar, you have a two?  
  
Scar: Go fish.  
  
Sinead: YOU DO BETTER INTERVIEWS THEN ME!!!!! YOUR INTERVIEWEES ACTUALLY ANSWER SENSABLY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Erin: right...now you're insane, and I'm sane... wanna switch places?  
  
Sinead: YES!!!!!  
  
A bright light shines.  
  
Erin & Sinead: Whoa...Cool...  
  
Erin: Yay!!! Any reviews yet?? ... Wait...it's not published yet...anyhoo, let's interview SCAR!!  
  
Scar: ...  
  
Erin: So...why did you hate your brother soo much???  
  
Scar: Do you have any idea what it's like to be the youngest sibling?!  
  
Erin: Nope. I'm the oldest. And the oddest.  
  
Sinead: That's for sure.  
  
Scar: Get me away from these people!!  
  
Erin: O.o don't you mean humans?  
  
Sinead: *Grumbles*...  
  
Erin: eh?  
  
So, how was it? Should I annoy Sinead into creating more with me?? Or was it that bad? Anyway, NO FLAMES!!! And no insulting the nazgûl; they'll run after you with morgûl blades. Warning: The fish will come to kill us all and take over the world!!!! DON'T INSULT THE FISHIES!! Erin likes going 'he he he.' 


End file.
